Sway With Me
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: At Frederick's party, Prussia shows his beloved king how much of a dancer he is and it awakens some old memories. PrussiaxFritz. One-shot!


Sway With Me

_Other dancers maybe on the floor _

_Oh, my eyes will see only you _

_only you have that magic techinque_

_When we sway I go weak~_

_January 24__th__..._

The ballroom of the palace was packed with guests for the birthday of Frederick the Great. The Prussian King mingled with his guests and talked with them about...god knows what. Frederick didn't want to talk about politics or the war with Austria, Hungary and Britain. Nor did he want to celebrate his birthday with people, he didn't know or like. He would have rather be up in his study with Prussia and Gilbird, writing poetry or playing his flute. His sister, Wilhelmina, had forced him to attend and put on a smile until the celebrations ended. And gods knows how long it would be!

Frederick looked over at Prussia, who laughed heartily with his best friends, France and Spain. He seemed to be having more fun than he was. Frederick went back to his throne, after speaking with a German officer and sat down with a glass of wine and stared at his albino lover as he talked and laughed with his friends.

Frederick smiled, fondly at him. A certain, yet beloved memory of them realising their love for one another that had happened six months after his marriage to Elisabeth Christine.

_Frederick was standing in the throne room, watching the leaves fall from windows. His mind was flowing back to the time when Katte, his dear beloved friend had been sentenced to be executed by his father's orders and Prussia's unwilling hand. He had screamed and cried out for his friend but no one had bothered to stop it, not even Prussia. Prussia had had no choice in the matter. As soon as Katte's decapitated head fell from his body and into the basket, Frederick screamed with fury and sorrow and soon his cries died as he fainted into his sister's arms. He was soon dragged bodily into a cell and left there for a few days._

_When the young prince woke up, he was visited with horrible hallucinations of his friend and his father and Prussia. The words they spoke made him sob hysterically and cry out in pain. The things he saw made his stomach congeal and he screamed for him to be let out but the words fell deaf upon the guards' ears. On the final day of his madness, Prussia secretly visited Frederick and soon made him come to his senses, he clung onto his nation, sobbing into his jacket and Prussia rocked him in his arms, comforting his future king. _

_Frederick was grateful for Prussia being there to bring him out of his madness and bring him comfort when nobody else would. His sister had been warned by his father to stay away from him until he 'cleared up his act and attention-seeking ways'. Prussia was only one who had cared enough for his prince to help him. It was then that Frederick had realised his love for his nation and he still did. _

_Frederick wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his thoughts from that horrible day. He turned as the doors opened and Prussia opened the door. He smiled at the prince and walked over to him. Frederick smiled back and continued to look out of the window. _

"_Vhat has my father sent you for zis time, Prussia?" _

"_Ze king hasn't sent me to ask an audience viz you, Fritz. I just zought I'd come and see how you vere. How ze married life?" _

_Frederick looked at his nation. There had been a hint of bitterness in his question when he had asked about his marriage to Elisabeth. _

"_If you want the at most and up most opinion...it's dull." _

_Prussia sniggered. "Zat bad, is it?" _

_Frederick sighed. "You try getting married!" _

_Prussia scoffed. "Nah, I'm too awesome to be tied down." _

_Frederick rolled his eyes. "Actually, Preuβen, I pity the poor girl, if she ever gets married again. I don't think she wanted to be in zis marriage as much as what I didn't want to. She may be pretty but she's as dull as ditchwater." _

_Prussia sniggered again and looked out at the window. "What do you zink zis year vill bring us?" _

"_I'm not sure, Prussia." Frederick sighed. "Probably war, boring guests and alliances with countries we don't get along viz?" _

_Prussia winced at the thought of being allies with Russia. Being at war with him was bad enough than being allies. Prussia looked at his future king, a slightly worried expression on his face. _

"_Fritz..."_

"_Ja, Prussia?" _

"_I...oh, gott!" _

"_Prussia, are you all right? You're not sick, are you?" _

"_Nein, it's not zat. I'm too awesome to get ill. It's just that I..."_

"_You what?" _

_Prussia tried to speak but nothing came out. He growled and said, exasperatedly. "Oh, screw it. I'll just show you." _

_He stomped over, took hold of Frederick's face and kissed him on the lips. Frederick was completely surprised by this and after a moment or two; he leaned in and deepened the kiss. His feelings for Prussia was mutual, Prussia loved him otherwise he wouldn't have done this. Frederick felt as though his spirit was soaring higher and higher as the kiss continued. Prussia's arms wrapped around his neck as Frederick's wrapped around Prussia's waist. The kiss soon broke, leaving both nation and king breathless. _

"_Gods..." Frederick panted, leaning his forehead against his nation's. _

"Merde_, zat vas good." _

_Frederick looked at the country. "Since when did you speak French? You always complain when I do." _

"_I'm friends with France and Spain." Prussia whispered, running his pale fingers through Frederick's long hair. "I've always spoke it. We have always known each other's languages since we became close friends. But enough of them, I need you, my king." _

"_I want you too, Prussia. But I cannot do this when my family's here. When I'm king, I promise you that I'll divorce Elisabeth and I'll have you all to myself. Can you wait for me, my beloved nation?" _

"Ja, mein Prinz_." Prussia said. _

"_Good." _

_And Frederick leaned forward and kissed his nation again. _

"Frederick...Frederick...Fritz?"

Frederick's thoughts vanished and he looked around at Prussia, with France and Spain standing behind him. France was a little rosy cheeked from drinking the wine.

"_Ja_, Prussia?"

Prussia sniggered and bowed to his king and knelt down beside him, a hand on his arm. "How are you, Fritzy?"

"Fritzy?" France asked, beckoning over a male servant to pour him some wine.

"France, shut up." Spain muttered. "Haven't you had enough wine for tonight?"

"_Mon ami_, you can never 'ave too much wine." France said, sending the servant a wink, which made him blush red, bowed to his king and hurried off to a corner of the room.

"Francey-pants, stop flirting viz our servants." Prussia snarled and he turned back to his king. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Prussia. Just bored." Frederick muttered, sipping his wine.

""Do you vant to pull a fast one?" Prussia asked.

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "And have Wilhelmina snarled at me afterwards? No, zank you. Besides I zink I can manage anozer hour or two before I go completely insane."

The trio of nations sniggered into their goblets. Frederick noticed something moving in Prussia's hat and he brushed away the feathers to see Gilbird, peeping out.

"Hello there, handsome." Frederick cooed, holding out his hand. Gilbird peeped a greeting and hopped into his palm. Frederick placed his glass down on the floor and rubbed in his index finger softly against the yellow chick's head.

"Awww, 'e loves 'is mama and papa, dearly." France cooed.

Frederick paused and looked at the blond. "Mama?"

France had stepped in it now. Spain cleared his throat and said something about getting something to eat and to see someone and the Spaniard pulled the tipsy nation away from the Prussians. Frederick looked from France and Spain to Prussia.

"Can you tell me what on earth zat was about?" the king asked.

Prussia glanced up at Fritz. "Vell...ve have zis little joke between us, seen as we're lovers und I'm Gilbird's 'vati', you're...is 'mutti'!"

Frederick rolled his eyes and placed Gilbird on Prussia's shoulder. They both looked on at the crowd as Gilbird chirped along to the music.

* * *

A few hours later, the celebrations ended and Frederick and Prussia were the only ones left in the ballroom as they soon said farewell to everyone and a very drunk France, who was after a few of his servants and Spain mouthed his apologises to Prussia and Frederick, dragging France out and into an awaiting carriage. Frederick looked out of the window as the carriage left one by one down the dark path of the palace gardens and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

Frederick smiled as Prussia kissed his neck, lovingly and nuzzled his cheek.

"Vell, vhat are ve going to do to celebrate ze end of your birthday...oh, vait, I know."

"You gave me zat zis morning." Frederick said, dryly, even though he had a smirk on his face.

"You never complained. You did a lot of cumming and moaning my name."

Frederick blushed as he thought of what happened this morning. Prussia spun him around and pulled him close. He wrapped Fritz's arms around his waist and his around Fritz's neck. They both swayed against each other imagining music filling the room as they danced by the window. Prussia moved them away from the window and onto the dance floor. Prussia took his king's right hand, kissed it and bowed. Fritz laughed and was soon pulled back into their hold and they danced the little basic box step they knew. They glided along the dance floor and spiralled along it, taking up the dance floor. The lovers kept their eyes on each other, not looking anywhere else. The love they shared was expressed in the twinkles in their eyes, a love they kept secret from people other than the people close to them. A love, that neither Prussia nor Frederick had experienced before.

Frederick took hold of Prussia's hand and spun him out, making him laugh out and then spun him back in and held him close. Prussia ran his fingers down the king's face.

"_Mein König_." Prussia whispered.

"_Mein kleine Preuβen_." Fritz whispered back. "_Ich liebe dich_."

"_Ich liebe dich auch_, Fritz."

They leaned in again and kissed, just like on that night when they'd secretly became lovers. Sneaking behind everyone's back. Hiding in the woods, in the gardens and cupboards, just for a taste of one another. Nobody knew except France and Spain, whom Prussia told in the strictest confidence and Frederick had known and knew now that they wouldn't tell anyone.

They broke the kiss again and Fritz twirled Prussia again and kissed his hand. They linked fingers and headed out of the room and up the stairs to the bed chamber of Fritz, which they both shared for at least several months. When they reached the bedroom, Fritz pushed Prussia down onto the bed and stared down at the nation, with a predatory look on his face, making Prussia look at his king, wearily.

"Fritzy? Now, now!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Fritz snarled and kissed the nation on the lips. Prussia let a moan slip from his mouth and his tongue slipped inside the king's mouth. Fritz's tongue followed the same procedure as his and they two tongues danced together and a few moans and groaned escaped from them. Fritz grinded his hips against Prussia's, making him gasp into his mouth and soon the two were lost into a passionate night that last until late in the morning.

_Earlier on..._

Spain knocked on the door of noble household and waiting shivering and holding France. The door opened a man with long blonde hair stood at the threshold and stared at the two nations.

"What is going 'ere?" the man asked.

"Hello, Voltaire. Do you think you can look after Francey-pants here until he sobers up?"

"Oh, of course, _mon ami_. Did you 'ave a good night at Fritz's birthday celebrations?" he asked, hooking his arms around France, as the nation nuzzled his neck into the philosopher's neck.

"_Si, amigo_. I did. But I think France, here, enjoyed himself too much."

Voltaire chuckled and stroked the nation's hair lovingly. "I'll be sure to send a letter to ze king to tell him of his nation's poor condition."

"Thank you, Voltaire. I'll see you some time."

"Not at all, _Espagne_." Voltaire smiled.

Spain smiled and left to head back into the carriage and waved goodbye to France and Voltaire. He knew that France was going to have a pretty good night with Voltaire, sober or not...

In Voltaire's home, Voltaire set the drunken country down on the bed, as he giggled to himself, trying to bring the Frenchman close to him. But Voltaire pulled his country away and got up to undress himself and turn out the lantern. France giggled and pulled the human down onto the bed and crawled over his naked body, kissing the skin and Voltaire gasped as France cupped his crotch hard and knew that he was in for a good night...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oh, mon dieu! I've never had so much fun writing a one-shot, but this is probably the first. Hehe! I've become really obsessed with the PrussiaxFritz pairing. For some reason I've always had the FrancexVoltaire pairing in my mind for a while now and I thought that this story was the perfect opportunity for it. Don't ask me where the nickname of 'Fritzy' came into my stories, it just has, but I found it surprisingly cute! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and you are welcome to read more of my stories if you so wish and follow/favourite/review them. By the way this story is based on the song 'Sway' by Pussycat Dolls. **

**Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

Translations:

Ja - yes

Gott - yes

Nein - no

Merde – shit/damn

Mein Prinz – my prince

Mon ami – my friend

Mein König – my king

Mein kleine Preuβen – my little Prussia

Ich liebe dich – I love you

Ich liebe dich auch – I love you too

Si, amigo – yes, friend

Espagne – Spain


End file.
